Two Fangs Collide
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Eric Northman run into each other. What happens when these two cocky, sexy vampires meet? Will their personalities clash or get along? (I like the first half of this, I wasn't sure how to end it so Im not sure if it's good. I wanted it to be funny, but I kind of took it a different direction.)


Damon Salvatore was on a road trip by himself. Elena had wanted to come, but he wanted some alone time. He was in Louisiana and getting a dry tongue. "Time for a drink. There must be a bar nearby." As he drove down the road, he finally saw a sign. _Fangtasia_. "Perfect." A grin formed on Damons sexy lips.

He parked his car and got out, then walked into the place. The music was loud, girls were dressed slutty and Damon could smell the booze that was left on everyones lips. He saw the throne in Fangtasia and the blonde sitting on it. A snorted laugh escaped Damons mouth and nose. "Smug bastard, thinks sitting on a throne makes him king." He went over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"You're new here. What can I get you?" The blonde female bartender asked Damon. By the looks of it, the bartender wasn't someone who would take any shit. She looked confident and like she didn't care to hear about anyones problems.

"Whiskey would be nice." He looked the bartender in the eyes. "And giving me your wrist would be nice. I had a long drive and need a drink."

The bartender looked like she was about to give in, but she put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You really think your glamour is going to work on another vampire? You gotta be kidding me."

Damon grinned a bit. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't think there were any vampires in these parts."

The bartender smiled a bit snarkily. "Sugar, you better take another look around. Louisiana is swarming with our kind. Now, for your thirst, I recommend a True Blood. How do you like it?"

Damon squinted his eyes a bit. "Excuse me?" He has never heard of a drink like that before and he was trying to figure out what it was.

"How do you like your blood. Do I gotta spell it out for ya? Do you want O-, A+, AB+? We got pretty much everything."

Damon was speechless, and that was rare for him. "Uhm, I like it hot, from the vein."

Pam grabbed the closest bottle of blood and put it in the microwave, then served it to Damon. "There, now, shut your pie hole before I shut it for you." She left and tended to other customers.

Damon smelt this True Blood and was surprised that it smelt like blood. Not exactly the same, but close enough. He took a small sip and licked his lips, then he made a face that suggested it wasn't bad. He took some more sips until he was satisfied. His eyes scanned the place, taking in the colors of the room and the lighting, then focusing on the dancers. As much as he liked some alone time, now he was wishing Elena did come with him. They could have had fun here. As Damon got distracted looking around, he didn't notice the blonde man who had been on the throne. He was walking over to Damon through the crowd of dancers.

"And who might you be? I haven't seen you here before." His blue eyes looked down at Damon, it was obvious that this blonde was taller than Damon, and everyone else in the room.

Damon sipped his True Blood. "I just came in for a drink. This is good. Does everyone buy this stuff? I can't imagine most people liking this stuff."

The blonde grinned. "It's blood. Or, the imitation of blood. It's as close as the humans can get to recreating the real thing. It keeps most vampires from ripping out arteries."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Wait, humans made this? Why would they do that? They really think vampires are real?"

The blonde smirked a bit. "Wow. You really aren't from around here, are you? The humans know about us, and most of them accept us. Everyone in here knows what I am, and some of the customers have begged me to turn them. It's entertaining, really." He chuckled.

Damon tilted his head a bit as he took the information in. "Huh. Interesting. You're not just pulling my leg are you?"

Blondie rolled his eyes and was standing on his throne with vamp speed. He had his arms wide open as if he was Jesus, and then his fangs popped out. "Good evening everyone. We have a guest who doesn't believe vampires have announced their existence. Can you all help me prove it?"

When blondie had stood on his throne, everyone in the room cheered. They all yelled "vampires are real!" or other variations of that sentence. They also cheered: "We aren't afraid of vampires!"

Damon watched and found this all to be rather interesting. He pinched himself and realized he wasn't dreaming. When blondie came back, he was grinning. "By the way, I'm Eric. I'm a thousand years old, and I plan to keep living."

Damon looked at Eric with his eyebrows raised slightly. "Damon, and I'm about 150. I lost count somewhere along the way, but lets leave it at that." He sipped his drink, he was liking this True Blood. "So, why are there no windows in this place? I feel like Im in a basement."

Eric took a seat next to Damon. "Seriously? You should know the answer to that. We're vampires, we will burn if the sun hits us, and I live here, so I'd rather nor risk getting burned."

Damon grinned a bit cockily. "The sun doesn't bother me. Oh, do you now have a daylight ring?"

Eric looked at Damon quizzically. "Daylight ring? What are you talking about?"

Damon flashed his right hand that had his ring. "You need to find yourself a witch, blondie."

"A witch? What…wait, you got a witch to make that?"

"Not make it, just put a spell on it."

Eric looked at the ring, he was speechless. "We avoid witches, the last encounter I had with one resulted in my memory being swiped and dead people being brought back to life. Hmm, fascinating. I never thought to do such a thing."

Damon grinned smugly. "Well, it looks like your thousand year old ass isn't as bright as you think it is." Eric tried grabbing Damons hand, but he anticipated that and moved his hand back quickly, grabbed a knife, and stabbed Erics hand with it. "Don't you dare take my ring. I'll cut your hand off."

Eric hissed. "You'll do no such thing. You're in my bar, you'll give me that ring. Do you know how much a vampire would pay to see the sunlight?"

Damon smirked. "Yes, kind of. They'd trade an arm and a leg for one, but you have to find your own witch and get your own made." He finished off his TB. "I was going to pay for this drink, but after you tried to rob me, I'm going to skip this time." He got off the stool. "It wasn't nice meeting you." He straightened his jacket and headed for the door.

Eric blocked Damon. "Wait. I'd like to see your ring work. I don't believe such a thing can even exist.

Damon narrowed his eyebrows. "Nope, sorry. You pissed me off, now get out of my way." He brushed past Eric and got outside.

Eric growled and went after Damon. "Before you go, how'd you like the True Blood? Maybe you can order some for where you live." This Damon fellow was irritating, but Eric also thought he was interesting.

Damon shook his head. "Nothing can replace the real blood, straight from the vein."

Eric nodded and grinned. "So do I. But around here, humans wouldn't hesitate to kill us if we're caught snacking on humans. What's the artery you prefer the most?"

Damon shrugged. "The neck, it's easy to access and I usually drink there when having sex."

Eric grinned. "Have you ever tasted blood out of the femoral artery? Right on the inside of the thigh?"

Damon shook his head. "No, I never tried it. My mouths usually busy doing something else to my girlfriend down there." He smirked a bit.

"Well, you should try it sometime. It's delicious." Eric grinned. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll have to get friendly with a witch so I can get such a ring made."

Damon half grinned and opened his car door. "As long as you don't steal mine, all the power to you." He dipped his chin a bit as if he was dipping a hat, then he ducked down and got into his car.


End file.
